Power Rangers Samurai: Jayden's secret
by ICrzy
Summary: Everyone knows Jayden's secrets... However this is all about how each ranger deals with it and also a little bit that I wanted to see in the Power Rangers Samurai series regarding the secret and the plan.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai! Please review and favorite!**

Jayden POV

It's really hard keeping this secret. All my life I was just alone, with Mentor. I just wanted to fight off the Nighloks off until she mastered the symbol power, instead I had to bond with these rangers. It's not that I hate them, its just its going to be hard on me when the secret finally comes out.

"Jayden?" A female voice said.

I looked up seeing Mia walk over, she had a small smile across her face. I was sitting on my bed in my room, I got up and walked over toward her.

"You alright? Since the whole thing with Deker, you've seem down." Mia said.

She always knew when I wasn't feeling alright, its like she knew when something was bothering me and also she knew I wouldn't talk about it to her. She wouldn't understand and besides the secret must remain a secret until I am told so.

"Everything is fine." I lied.

"Jayden, you're lying." Mia said.

Lying, that word. I've been doing that all my life.

"No seriously Mia I am fine." I said.

I walked out of my room, hoping to get out of this but Mia would let it go. She grabbed my arm and jerked me, everyone was looking at us.

"Jayden quit making yourself believe you're alright when your not." Mia said.

Now her voice was not of concern, it was anger. I turned to face her and saw the fiery in her eyes. I glanced around and saw the concern from my friends. Emily took a few steps over, Mike and Kevin were standing and Antonio ran over and pulled Mia off of me.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Kevin asked.

I looked at my team, these people I shouldn't be leading. These rangers putting their life on the line for me, if only they knew.

"Everything is fine." I told them.

"Liar." Mia said.

Emily being the soft and gentle of all of us walked next to me, she touched my arm and had her sweet smile.

"Jayden, what is bothering you?" Emily asked.

At this point I knew this wouldn't be dropped and I know I cannot tell my team a single thing about the secret and plan. I turned and saw Mentor,  
he gave me a look.

"Jayden, a word." Mentor said.

I looked a bit confused and then noticed a letter in his hand, he followed him outside. He handed me the letter, and on the front was the Shiba family clan symbol. I unfolded the letter and began to read it, I was shocked.

I turned to Mentor, "I can't believe it. The other rangers will finally know my secret, I hope they can forgive me." I said.

**What will happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai! Please review and favorite for more!**

Mia POV

After Mentor told Jayden to come with him, I thought to follow. I know its wrong to spy on anyone including when its Jayden and Mentor but something is bothering Jayden and I need to know what. I stood by the door and saw Mentor hand Jayden a letter.

Jayden took it and I noticed the Shiba family chest on the letter, I hid behind the door. What could this mean? Is something going on that we know nothing about?

I saw Jayden lower the letter after he read it, ""I can't believe it. The other rangers will finally know my secret, I hope they can forgive me."

I had a puzzled look, was that Nighlok who teased us was right about Jayden hiding a secret? What could it be?

"Guys the alarm has gone off!" Shouted Mike.

Everyone turned to him, Jayden and Mentor must have noticed that I was watching them. How shallow am I? Out came the others running and Kevin turned to Jayden.

"Jayden the attack is at a temple! Come on!" Kevin shouted.

Jayden nodded, "Right." Jayden glanced at me and ran off.

Kevin POV

We arrived at the temple to find a female Nighlok causing trouble. She cocked her head and laughed at us. She said her name was something like Fiera and she wanted Jayden.

"You want a fight then fight us!" Mike shouted.

"Yeah mess with one of us you deal with the rest of us!" I shouted.

"We are samurai forever!" Emily yelled.

We all ran in but Jayden, but this Fiera was so strong. I believe Jayden got angry that she had hurt us so without thinking he charged in.

"JAYDEN!" We all shouted the moment Fiera attacked Jayden.

Our leader fallen onto the ground and there was fire burning him on the outside. Mia and Emily ran over. Antonio ran in to charge at her and so did Mike. I had to do something, but Jayden was injured.

"Go! Defeat the Nighlok! That's our mission!" Jayden shouted at Mia, Emily, and myself.

Even though Emily didn't want to leave Jayden, I forced her to. I took the Black Box from Jayden and we all summon our Zords. We were battling Fiera in her mega mode and were getting our butts kicked when he saw Jayden's Lion Folding Zord.

"Wait- Jayden is down there!" Mike shouted.

"Then who is piloting that zord?" Mia asked.

We watched as this mystery person took down the Nighlok, instead of waiting around on whoever that mystery person was he needed to get Jayden back to the Shiba home quickly.

"Jayden!" Antonio shouted.

Antonio helped me pick up Jayden and we started to leave when another Red Ranger jumped down.

"What?" Emily asked.

"What is going on?" Mike asked.

"Who are you?" Antonio asked.

This ranger changed back into her normal look. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes, she looked at Jayden with a joy look with her eyes about to cry. Jayden lifted his head and smiled.

"She's my big sister," Jayden started.

All of us stared at our leader, shocked.

"Lauren." Jayden finished.

Mike was first to speak, "What you didn't tell us you had a sister!" He shouted.

Lauren had a big smile, "Hi Jayden." She said.

Lauren walked over and stopped in front of Jayden. She slowly reached her hand up to touch Jayden on his face. Both of them staring at each other nearly about to cry.

"Why didn't we know about you?" Emily asked.

Lauren glanced at Emily and then back to Jayden.

"And where have you been?" Emily continued.

"Why weren't you with Jayden?" Mike asked.

"Guys, don't through a million questions at her. Let's just welcome Lauren to the samurai rangers." Mia said.

Lauren faced us, "Thank you. I've imagined this day my whole life. I can't wait to get to know each and every one of you, including my baby brother."  
Lauren said.

Jayden just stared at Lauren with a big smile, a smile we've never seen before ever.

"Come on, let's take Jayden back." I said.

And all of us including this Lauren girl, helped Jayden back to the Shiba house.

**Everyone has met Lauren!**

**What will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai! Please review and favorite!**

Antonio POV

By the time we returned to the Shiba home Jayden had passed out. When the gate opened we saw Mentor, he seemed very concerned and worried. Which his expression changed when he saw Lauren.

"Mentor, Jayden needs help." Kevin said.

"Right, bring him in." Mentor said.

I watched from the hallway as the gang got Jayden into his bed. Jayden, my best friend never told me he had a sister. Was it that important to hide it from me?  
Or was he ashamed of something? It doesn't make any sense, this is Jayden my role model and my hero.

Mike POV

Mentor finally got us out of Jayden's room, he ordered Lauren to watch Jayden and care on him. Then took us to the living room for a meeting about Lauren and their secret.

"The Nighloks didn't even knew Lauren exist. During the final battle where Jayden and Lauren's father sealed Master Xandred, he had a back up plan in case the seal didn't work. So he trusted this in his two children. He sent Lauren off to master the sealing symbol while someone had to stay here and fight off the Nighlok, that's where Jayden came in." Mentor said.

Is he serious? Jayden and Lauren were taken from each other at such young ages. They were children, and missed out on each others life.

"They were only children." Mia said.

"Wow Jayden and Lauren really have been through a lot." Emily said.

I turned in the direction of Jayden's room, I cannot believe how hard Jay had it. I shouldn't have been angry about the secret.

Lauren POV

Jayden awoke and I smiled. Seeing my brother alright and actually seeing him, unlike the three minute phone calls and letters we sent back and forth. I've dreamed of the day seeing him again.

"Here, drink some green tea." I said handing it to him.

"Thank you." He said.

"I am so happy to see you again." I said.

"So am I." He said.

"I'd figured like me when we were apart you were lonely." I said.

I watched him nod, "I was until I met the team. Now they are like brothers and sisters to me." He said.

I formed a smile, "Well maybe I can have what you have with them. We can all be one big family." I said.

Before I went to put a wet towel on his forehead, he touched my hand. I looked into his blue eyes and saw he was very serious.

"Lauren, we can't be together." He said.

"I just hoped we could have figured out another way." I said.

Jayden shook his head, "Lauren there can only be one red ranger. You have to lead the team now, not me. I have to leave." Jayden said.

My eyes were tearing up, and I felt him touch my face. I touched his hand and looked at my baby brother, or should I say little brother. He has grown and matured since we were children. If anyone knew better, they'd think I was the little sibling and he was the older one. I looked at him and nodded, even though I hate to admit it but he is right.

**Siblings moments! Gonna get Kevin's, Mia's, and Emily's thought about it before Jayden leaves.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kevin's POV

Jayden lied to us. He wasn't truly the red ranger. We trusted him fully which was our big mistake, a samurai does not lie or keep secrets. Instead of me being all happy about Lauren's homecoming, I was more angry at Jayden. He really betrayed the samurai way by keeping this a secret. Do we mean nothing to him? Does the rules on being a samurai mean nothing? Has the whole mission been a lie? Has our friendships been one big lie?

I saw Lauren standing by Mentor, the two were talking and I just stood in the living room. I was about to listen in, which is unlike me, until Mike walked over. The slacker looked at me and poked me.

"What's up Kev?" He asked.

"Jayden, and this whole thing." I said.

"What about it?" He asked me.

"Aren't you mad that he lied to us?" I asked.

"Sure, but it doesn't change how I feel about him." Mike said.

"We don't know if our friendship has been a lie too." I said.

"Are you really questioning that? Kevin, if our friendship means nothing to Jayden would you think he'd freak out if one of us was hurt?" Mike asked me.

He had a good point. Jayden always worried about us before him and always tried to cheer us up. He always put the needs of others before himself.

"Kev, he's still the same Jayden." Mike said.

I looked at the slacker, since when did he get so smart. However he did have a strong point, if Jayden truly didn't value our friendship he'd let the Nighlok defeat us. However, Jayden is too kindhearted to allow such a thing to happen.

Mia's POV

I walked by Jayden's room, he was resting. Never have I seen him such a mess. I mean when we encountered Master Xandred and also of course Derker but never this weak. The Jayden I knew would fight to get out of bed as Mentor begged him to rest. Has Jayden finally had enough or was he done being a samurai since Lauren came? So many questions and so little answers.

I walked outside and saw Antonio by the grill cooking some fish. I walked over and had a smile.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked him.

"Oh cooking a homecoming dinner for Lauren." He said.

"Antonio, did you know anything about Lauren?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Never. Jayden never mentioned it." He told me.

I believed him and I watched him cook. I glanced to the door and saw Mike come outside.

"Are you upset about the secret?" I asked.

Antonio shrugged, "I don't know. I mean sure I couldn't believe Jay never told me, because we been friends forever but I shouldn't be angry." He said.

"I am just so confused about all of it." I said.

"Confused how?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, how things will work when it comes to battles and who the red ranger is." I said.

"Well of course, it'll be Jayden. Right?" Antonio asked.

Emily POV

I sat in my room, alone. I had a lot to think about. Our leader, Jayden, lied to us. Which kinda makes sense, it explains how he pushed us away in the beginning and how he avoided fun. Though it sorta bugs me that Mentor and Jayden didn't tell us, did they not think it was important for us to know. I got up and walked out of my room. I passed Jayden's room, I saw he was getting up. I quickly walked by and outside.

I am not mad at Jayden, I think I understand why they couldn't tell. Just at the same time, I really wish Jayden didn't have to have the burden of that secret and mostly keeping it from us.

Lauren and Mia were talking while Antonio was cooking, I walked over and joined them.

"You know Lauren, maybe we can go shopping. Another girl is great." Mia said.

"Oh sounds like fun." Lauren said.

Mia and I laughed and smiled, Lauren did too. Antonio, Mike, and Kevin were chatting by the grill. Then suddenly we saw Jayden walk out of the house, behind him was Mentor. However, Jayden didn't seem happy. He carried a bag and a box.

"Come over Jay, it's your sister's homecoming." Antonio said.

Lauren got serious and walked over to Jayden, Jayden opened the box and handed it to Lauren. It was his fire disks. We all gasped and shouted at him.

"Jayden what's going on?" I asked.

"You all need to follow Lauren now." Jayden said.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Because Lauren is the true Red Ranger, and besides she has the one thing I could never do. She has the power to finally bring peace." Jayden said.

"Are you leaving?" Antonio asked.

"Yes, permanently." Jayden said.

"Mentor, Jayden is leaving. Stop him!" Mike shouted.

Mentor looked so serious, "No one can stop him." He said.

My heart sunk, and I saw Jayden walk by each of us and said some kind words. Then he took off, just like that. Jayden was gone, I went to run after him but Kevin grabbed my shoulder and pulled me in to hug him. I never felt this sad in my life, it felt like I was losing a brother.

**Jayden is gone! Next chapter begins the fight, Jayden VS Deker!**

**What's gonna happen next?**


End file.
